


V tom nejlepším duchu

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [4]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (čímž samozřejmě myslím že Bohunka si o něm myslí že je naprostej daddy), M/M, Marigold začíná být lehce dominantní, dušstvo, dva zaklínači čarodějka člověk a říční dítě v jednom autě, geralt má konečně vanu, hipster!Coën, jako jedna velká debilní rodina, klokan s tyčí, táta!Coën, witchy stuff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Marigold už má po škole. Geralt je zaklínač. Marigold pendluje mezi koncerty, nahráváním videí a Geraltem. Geralt je pořád zaklínač. Z chlapců se stává docela secvičená dvojka, Marigold se zvídavě učí novým věcem a Geralt je rád, že má společníka. Další práce však nečekaně přichází přímo z útrob Marigoldova (stále ještě studentského, protože Bohunka JE pořád studentka!) bytu. Na tuhle zakázku však Geralt nestačí, a to ani s Marigoldovou pomocí. A co udělá zaklínač, když je v koncích? Správně! Zavolá Coëna! A schůzku si dají ve Starbucksu, protože that's how Coën be.Tak enjoy a nebrečte! <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	V tom nejlepším duchu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Na zaklínače nevypadal.

A přesto dokázal jedinou ranou Geralta odhodit na druhý konec garáže takovou silou, že se mu po prudkém nárazu sesypala na hlavu padající omítka.

Ale nepředbíhejme.

O pár dnů dříve Marigold dovedl Geralta k nim na byt. Samozřejmě v domnění, že tam budou sami. Geralt se potřeboval umýt, protože se zrovna vrátil ze zakázky, při které na fašírku rozcupoval běsnícího wyverna (což, jak se Marigold cestou domů dozvěděl, opravdu nebyl _drak_ , ať už si wikipedie říkala, co chtěla). Marigold mu udatně asistoval (čti: stál opodál, držel návnadu a snažil se nepočůrat strachy), a sám byl pořádně upocený a ulepený kdo ví od čeho. Měli v plánu se vysprchovat, konečně si uvařit něco dobrého, aby pořád nežili jen z dovozu, vyplácnout se na Marigoldovu postel a jen tak kafrat, válet se, možná Marigold Geralta znovu donutí vyprávět mu o dalších příšerách. Měl jeho povídání rád, Geralt, ačkoliv to nechtěl přiznat, byl vynikající vypravěč, a přesto, že se Marigold ptal hlavně proto, že chtěl přijít k novým vědomostem, z jiskry v Geraltových očích brzy poznal, že zaklínači dělá povídání o dávných dobrodružstvích dobře. A když vyprávěl dobře a dlouho, Marigold mu vždycky za odměnu namasíroval bolavé svaly. Za posledních pár měsíců mu značně otrnulo. Už nepištěl, když před něj předskočil goblin, nevydával se na zběsilý útěk pokaždé, když uslyšel zavytí vlkodlaka, nekrčil se vystrašeně za Geraltem, když se potkali s upírem. Pohled na krev a vnitřnosti už nebyl tak neobvyklý, a tak si i na něj jakž takž zvykl. Dokonce se ve volném čase naučil i zašívat mělčí rány. Geralt zrovna nedisponoval kartičkou pojištěnce a Yennefer nebyla vždycky po ruce.

Mimochodem, Geralt se za tu dobu dvakrát přestěhoval. Jednou po návštěvě blafarda, podruhé, když i na jeho druhý byt přišel nájemný zabiják, tentokrát lidský. Jeho nový byteček byl ve vzdálenější okrajové čtvrti města a cesta k němu teď Marigoldovi trvala bezmála hodinu. Ale i to mu byl schopný odpustit vzhledem k tomu, že v novém bytě byla obrovská černá vana, ve které se mohli společně celé hodiny máčet. A dělat i spoustu jiných věcí. To však nebyl ten den jejich případ. Zoufale ze sebe chtěli jen sloupnout zkrvavené oblečení, vymydlit se a odpočívat.

„Nazdar, hrdličky,“ zatrylkovala Bohunka, když nakoukla do chodbičky. Okamžitě svraštěla nos. „Oprava: Smradlavé hrdličky.“

„Ha ha,“ zamumlal Marigold.

„Zdravíčko,“ usmál se unaveně Geralt. Jestli byl za něco rád, byl to fakt, že se před Marigoldovými spolubydlícími nemusel nijak schovávat a přetvařovat. Všichni věděli, co dělá. Jestli mu to věřili, to nevěděl, ale ať už se objevil u Marigolda na bytě v jakémkoliv stavu, nikoho to nikdy nevyvedlo z míry. Později se dozvěděl, že to bude nejspíš tím, že Leopoldova ex byla cirkusačka, a jednou k nim přivedla celou partu zmaštěných polonahých vzdušných akrobatů. A dva klauny. A pštrosa.

„Co tě sežralo a vyplivlo dneska?“ zazubila se Bohunka. Geralt jí jen věnoval unavený úsměv. Pochopila, dál se neptala. „Hele, mohl bys za mnou zaskočit, až se umyjete a… no, doděláte to všecko, co ve sprše vždycky děláte,“ mávla rukou a zaplula do své ložnice. Marigold pod nánosem špíny zrudnul. Ovšem nic, co Bohunka řekla, ho nemohlo vyvést z míry. Popadl zmoženého Geralta za ruku a vtáhl ho do koupelny. Pomohl mu vysvléknout brnění, kdo ví čím nasáklou košili, a jeho i své oblečení rovnou hodil do pračky. Nové. Máša dávno odešla do elektronického nebe, kde si mohla hopsat po všech koupelnách světa. Jejich nová pračka Hilda stála jako přikovaná a mohli tak konečně prát co chtěli, kdy chtěli.

Ve sprše Geraltovi v citrusy provoněné páře umyl a opatrně rozčesal vlasy. Jistě, Geralt to mohl udělat sám. Ale Marigold moc dobře věděl, že zaklínač často ztratil trpělivost a příliš zacuchané prameny vlasů prostě a jednoduše odřízl. Díky Marigoldově starostlivé péči (a několika lahvím balzámu, které Geraltovi kupoval), byla zaklínačova bílá hříva delší a objemnější než kdy dřív. A ačkoliv se Geralt o svém vzezření nikdy nijak moc nebavil, jelikož zastával názor, že jsou na světě důležitější věci, než jestli se oholil včera nebo před týdnem, svou dlouhou hřívu si užíval trochu víc, než by sám čekal. Dokonce i občas nechal Bohunku, aby si na něm trénovala roztodivné účesy. Občas mu do dlouhého rybího copu zapletla květiny, někdy mu mezi prameny bílých vlasů propletla pentle nebo své vlastní tmavé příčesky. Dávala pak jeho fotky na svůj Instagram a většinou z toho bylo dobrých pár tisíc lajků. To se konec konců dělo i u podobných fotek, které zachycovaly experimenty na vlasech Konstantina. Ten se však nedávno nechal ostříhat a s krátkým sestřihem teď vypadal extra hipsterovsky. Několik dní se všichni lekali, že je u nich někdo cizí, poněvadž Konstantina bez dlouhých vlasů nikdy neviděli a neuměli si to dost dobře představit, ale chápali ho. Tintin s Marigoldem konečně dodělali školu a, jak Tintin sám říkal, potřebovali tak nějak začít znovu. Pro Marigolda to znamenalo, že mezi koncerty a videi začal jezdit s Geraltem na zakázky a bude se učit nové věci. Pro Tintina to znamenalo, že se zbaví své pověsti a image slušného krásného chlapce a začne konečně trochu vlčet. Ale jen trochu. Jinak by od Bohunky dostal nabančeno.

Marigold si zrovna mydlil vlasy a zarostlý obličej. Poslední týden opravdu neměl čas o sebe moc dbát, ale to nevadilo. Další koncert měl až za měsíc. Teď měl volno a všichni mu mohli políbit přesně to místo, kde přistála Geraltova ruka. Objal Marigolda zezadu a políbil ho na mokrý krk. Marigold se lehce naklonil a přenesl na něj o něco víc své váhy. Aspoň v horké sprše bylo Geraltovo tělo krásně teplé.

„Dneska si nech zajít chuť,“ zasmál se Marigold a začal smývat pěnu ze svého obličeje. Geralt nic neříkal, počkal, až se Marigold doumeje, a pak ho k sobě znovu natiskl. Jemně ho zezadu kousl do ramene. „No tak, jsem unavenej,“ zívnul Marigold, i přesto se tvářil pobaveně. Geralt dál mlčel. Sjel mu jednou rukou z boku na bříško a pokračoval směle níž.

„No tak, nezlob,“ zasmál se Marigold a ruku mu chytil. Přitiskl si ji ke rtům a vypnul vodu. Sáhl po osušce. Geralt zachytil jeho ruku, ale Marigold ho lehce setřásl. Osušku vzal a zachumlal se do ní. „Víš, co jsme si řekli,“ zatvářil se důležitě. „Slíbils, že to do pátku vydržíš. Tak se snaž.“ Vylezl ze sprchy a začal se osuškou drhnout, aby co nejrychleji uschnul. Geralt podrážděně zavrčel. „Nevrč! Nemáš slibovat. A vylez odsaď, ať na tebe vidím. Ještě mi tam budeš podvádět a jak k tomu pak přijdu?“ zasmál se a oblékl se do pyžama.

S večeří, tedy topinkama ve vajíčku s hořčicí a haldou zeleniny, se posadili v obýváčku i s Bohunkou, která si z jejich talířů bez ostychu nabídla taky.

„Tak co bys potřebovala?“ zahuhlal Geralt s plnou pusou. Zrovna stolování mu ani po několika staletích pořád moc nešlo.

„Pamatuješ Sofii? Moji ségru?“ řekla Bohunka. Jako pravá dáma si svou naprosto napěchovanou pusu zakrývala aspoň dlaní. Neuměla jíst pomalu a často hltala a pak ji pálila žáha a pak celou noc fňukala Konstantinovi do ouška a on, starý dobrý měkota, kterému se to vlčení dvakrát moc nedařilo, celou noc nespal, aby ji utěšoval.

„Jasně, ta co bruslí.“

„Ne, to je Marie,“ opravila ho Bohunka. „Sofie je ta co skáče do výšky.“

„Jasně, ta s dlouhejma nohama,“ kývl Geralt. Potkali se s ní na Marigoldových promocích. „Co s ní?“

„Prej má doma ducha.“

„Gratuluju.“

„To není vtipný,“ zamračila se Bohunka. „Doma jí mizí věci a stejně tak se jím ta věci objevujou. Prej pořád slyší zvuky a Alexa se jí sama zapíná a dělá divný věci.“

„Jako třeba?“ zeptal se zvídavě Marigold.

„Jako třeba ve tři ráno začne odpočítávat od tisíce.“

Marigold se otřásl.

„Nejhorší na tom je, že jí prej podkopává nohy.“

„Alexa?“ zachechtal se Marigold.

„Ten duch. A nebuď vůl,“ osopila se na něj Bohunka. „Podkopává jí nohy, hlavně na tréninzích, což je pěkně na houby. Trenér už si o ní začíná myslet, že je úplně neschopná.“

Geralt měl stále plnou pusu.

„Jestli s ní chodí i na tréningy, tak to nebude obyčejnej duch, to bude poltergeist.“

„No, super. Tak diagnostiku bychom měli.“ Bohunka odhodlaně tleskla. „A co s tím budeme dělat?“

Geralt chvíli zadumaně mlčel.

„Abych pravdu řekl, duchové nejsou zrovna mou silnou stránkou,“ přiznal.

Bohunka posmutněla. „Fakt ne? Ach jo… A neznáš někoho, kdo by se na to mohl podívat? Třeba tvůj táta? Říkals, že ten přece ví všechno.“

Geralt tak nějak pochyboval, že by se Vesemirovi chtělo kodrcat až ze Švýcarska jen proto, aby zbavil nějakou dlouhonohou nánu ducha, co jí dává každou chvíli brčko. Hned ho však napadl někdo jiný.

***

„To je on?“ podivil se Marigold.

Geralt mu však neodpověděl. Místo toho vykročil vpřed a s přicházejícím mužem se vřele objali.

„Coëne!“

„Geralte! Sluší ti to!“

Coën vypadal… No, rozhodně nevypadal jako zaklínač. Byl mladší než Geralt, ale první šediny se mu leskly jak ve vlnitých vlasech, které mu trčely na všechny strany, tak v pečlivě střiženém plnovousu. Na nose měl velké brýle, za jejichž skly zářily podivně zelené, krví podlité oči. Džíny s dírami na kolenou už pak doplňovaly jen černé conversky a jeho vzezření nasadila korunu ochmataná knížka, kterou držel pod paží, ještě ošuntělejší obstarožní brašna, co se mu houpala na rameni, a kelímek kávy ze Starbucksu. Jediné, co prozrazovalo jeho profesi, byl medailon se šklebící se kočkou, který se mu houpal na krku na hořčicově žlutém roláku. Usmíval se vřele a Marigold mu věřil, že svého starého známého rád vidí.

„Bohunka, předpokládám?“ usmál se na Bohunku, která se uzarděla, když jí vytáhlý čahoun políbil ruku.

„A tohle musí být Marigold,“ upřel nazelenalé oči na něj. Marigold se usmál a podal mu ruku.

„Jo, to jsem já. Těší mě!“

„Geralt mi o tobě hodně vyprávěl,“ poplácal ho Coën po zádech. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a klidný. „Ale popovídáme si až večer u piva. Teď mi řekněte, kde najdu tu vaši Sofii.“

Společně zašli za roh a zapluli hned do prvního vchodu. Bohunka je vytáhla až do šestého patra. Po schodech. Zabušila na dveře číslo 63, na své drobné vzezření až příliš silně. Hned se však ukázalo proč. Když Sofie otevřela, byla oblečená ve sportovním a v uších měla sluchátka. Hned jak uviděla tu podivnou skvadru, zasmála se a sluchátka sundala.

„Nazdar, ségra. Čau, Květinko!“ mrkla na Marigolda. „A, uh, nazdar, mládeži,“ prohodila směrem ke Geraltovi s Coënem. Za pár okamžiků už všichni seděli v obýváku, kde byl kromě sedačky, dvou křesel a obří televize také běžící pás a dlouhá police s činkami. Sofie byla vysoká a svalnatá a bylo na ní na první pohled poznat, že sportem žije. Coën s Geraltem soustředěně poslouchali, jak jim mladá žena líčila, co všechno se jí za poslední měsíc stalo. Během vyprávění dvakrát spadla jedna z činek a nechala hlubokou rýhu v dřevěné podlaze. Jednou Alexa bez vyzvání pustila Doktore pomozte od Fešáků. Když už nic, museli uznat, že má Sofiin paranormální narušitel dobrý smysl pro humor. Coën si během jejich rozhovoru neustále dělal poznámky do ochmatané knížky. Nakonec ji zaklapl a ze široka se na Sofii usmál.

„Myslím, že máme co dočinění s obyčejným poltergeistem. To za odpoledne zmákneme. Tady,“ vytáhl z kapsy mléčně bílý kámen a podal jí ho, „to je selenit. Pokud všechno půjde podle plánu, když s ním vyjdeš z bytu, nebude tě duch nikam následovat a zůstane tu s námi.“

„Super,“ oddechla si Sofie a strčila kámen do kapsy. „Snad si konečně normálně zatrénuju, aniž bych se každý kolo natáhla na umělku.“

Bohunka se zvedla a popadla Sofii za ruku.

„Tak pojď, nebudem kluky rušit.“

„Jasně. Tak děkuju a uvidíme se večer!“

Jakmile děvčata odešla, Coënova tvář potemněla. Chytil medailon, který mu na krku silně vibroval.

„Taky to cítím,“ řekl Geralt a postavil se.

„Co? Co to znamená?“ zeptal se zvídavě Marigold. Oba zaklínači vypadali rozrušeně. Ani jeden mu neodpověděl. Coën sáhl do brašny a začal na konferenční stolek vyskládávat její obsah. Dvě vysoké černé svíčky, stříbrný pohár, několik lahviček, kyvadlo. Pak podal každému z nich malý svazeček bylin.

„Strčte si to do pusy. Ochrání vás to.“

„Jsem alergickej na tymián.“

„Nemudruj a poslouchej,“ napomenul Marigolda Geralt a ke svazečku přičichl. „Tymián tam není, tak ticho a dělej, co Coën říká.“ Položil svazek bylinek na jazyk. Marigold si povzdechl a udělal to samé. Bylinek bylo docela hodně a chvíli mu trvalo, než se mu svazek podařilo v puse napolohovat tak, aby mu nevadil.

„Jakmile začnu, nemluvte. Snažte se s ničím nehýbat, nikam nechoďte. Ale kdyby na vás něco letělo, tak radši uhněte, i rána od ducha dokáže pořádně zabolet,“ zachechtal se. „A hlavně, dokud vám neřeknu, tak bylinky zůstávaj v puse, jasný?“

„Mhm,“ zahuhlal Marigold. Geralt kývnul.

„A Geralte, kdyby se stal nějakej průser, víš, co dělat.“ Geralt mu ukázal zdvižený palec a lehce se pousmál. Věděl, že se žádnej průser nestane.

Coën se posadil na zem ke konferenčnímu stolku a vložil do úst svůj ochranný balíček zeleně. Geralt se posadil pod okno, které předtím zavřel, Marigold se zády opřel o kuchyňský ostrůvek a sledoval je oba. Coën zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal. Nejspíš se připravoval, napadlo Marigolda. I Geralt často meditoval před tím, než šel do akce. Prý mu to pomáhalo se soustředěním. Coën vlil poslepu obsah dvou lahviček do stříbrného poháru. Začal něco mumlat, tomu jazyku Marigold nerozuměl, a o to víc ho ohromil fakt, že Coën i s plnou pusou dokázal nádherně artikulovat. Asi měl holt cvik. V mžiku oka vzplála jedna svíčka. Coën se nadechl a spustil znovu, tentokrát o něco hlasitěji a neléhavěji. Druhá svíčka hořela. Kyvadlo se samo zvedlo ze stolu a viselo ve vzduchu. Marigold zalapal po dechu. Byla to vskutku magická podívaná – nic takového nikdy v životě neviděl a k tomu mu naskočila husí kůže – zdálo se mu, jako kdyby teplota v bytě spadla o deset stupňů. Coënův hlas najednou klesl do závratné hloubky. Kdyby Marigold neměl plnou pusu, už by mu dávno spadla čelist. Zdálo se mu, jako kdyby Coën promlouval dvěma hlasy zároveň. Jako kdyby s každým jeho slovem vibroval vzduch v celé místnosti. V tom Marigolda přepadl zvláštní pocit.

Ačkoliv nerad, odtrhl od Coëna oči a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Geralt na něj zíral. Zornice žlutých kočičích očí se roztahovaly, až oči téměř celé zčernaly. Geralt se mračil. Marigold překvapeně zamrkal. Pokrčil rameny a pohodil hlavou, aby Geraltovi co nejslušněji naznačil: „Co je?“ Rychle zkontroloval celé své bezprostřední okolí, podíval se na své ruce, prohmatal si kapsy. Ne, neměl u sebe nic, co by mohlo Coënovu práci narušit. A nebyl si vědom ani ničeho, co dělal, co by mohlo Geralta naštvat. A pak bolestně zaúpěl. Šíleně ho rozbolela hlava. Tak strašně moc, že si v milisekundě pomyslel, že se mu rozskočí. Že mu pukne lebka a bude po něm, skape u Sofie v obýváku a dva zaklínači to tam budou muset uklidit. Ježíši, že zrovna teď myslel na to, že by chudáčkovi Sofince zasral koberec…

_Jseš úplně k ničemu._

Co? Cože? Marigold zalapal po dechu a sesunul se podél kuchyňského ostrůvku na podlahu, kde si ztěžka kecnul. Hlas v jeho hlavě se mísil s Coënovým recitováním.

_Myslíš si, jak nejseš úžasnej, přitom furt žiješ z peněz rodičů._

Z krku se mu dralo bolestné zaskučení, ale udržel se. Nemohl přece Coënovi vadit v práci. Geralt se vždycky zlobil, když ho nějak vyrušil. A určitě by se za něj před svým kamarádem styděl.

_Stydím se za tebe už teď. Vždycky se za tebe stydím. Vždyť se na sebe podívej._

Až teď mu došlo, jak moc povědomý je hlas, který mu rezonoval lebkou a dribloval s jeho mozkem jako s baskeťákem. Zatočila se mu hlava a sesunul se na bok. Bylo mu jako tenkrát, když byl teenager a měl svou první a poslední opravdovou migrénu.

_Ležíš tam jak malá holka. Vždycky jen ležíš jak malá holka. Nedokážeš se nikomu postavit. Pokaždé, když se dostaneš do průseru, jen čekáš, že tě z něj dostanu já._

To není pravda, zakňučel v duchu. Ježíši, Geralte, co to do tebe vjelo? Co ti sakra je? Zamžoural po místnosti. Geralt na něj dál upíral kočičí oči a mračil se. Pro kristapána, tak strašlivě se mračil… Takhle naštvaného ho Marigold nikdy neviděl, dokonce ani když se zrovna vrhal do boje.

_Jseš jen otravnej malej kluk. Neumíš se o sebe postarat. Umíš jen hrát sprostý písničky na tu svoji loutnu a ani v tom nejseš dost dobrej na to, aby sis našel jako muzikant pořádný zaměstnání. Stojíš za hovno. Všichni to ví. Konstantin, Bohunka i Leopold. I tvoji rodiče to ví. Jen se ti to všichni stydí říct. Všechny je baví sledovat, jak si sereš život, jak ti nic nevychází, jak si každou chvíli zase nameleš, protože nemáš žádnou soudnost._

Marigold nevěřícně zíral. Místnost se mu začala před očima rozmazávat. Strašně ho bolela hlava. Strašně moc ho bolela. Zahlédl záblesk. Kyvadlo se ve vzduchu otáčelo a mířilo na Geralta.

_Myslel sis, že se mnou se ti konečně změní život k lepšímu, ale nic nechápeš. Kdo by s tebou byl? Kdo by s tebou chtěl trávit čas?_

Ty, zakňučel v duchu Marigold. Ty se mnou chceš trávit čas. Ty… Ty se mnou přece rád trávíš čas. Rád se mnou posloucháš hudbu a… A ležíš se mnou v posteli a sprchuješ se se mnou…

_Jsem s tebou jen proto, že se v noci necháš poslušně…_

Marigold zavřel oči a bolestně zasténal. Pane bože moje hlava!

Coën otevřel oči. Podíval se na kyvadlo. A pak hned na Geralta. Geraltova ruka vystřelila vzhůru. Sáhl si do pusy.

Coën vyskočil na nohy. Snítka bylinek dopadla na podlahu a Geralt ji těžkou botou zašlápl. Coën si instinktivně kryl hlavu. Geralt vystřelil kupředu tak rychle, že na jinou reakci neměl čas, a věřil, že ho Geralt co nevidět udeří do spánku. Přesně tak, jak se to na Kaer Morhen učili. Bělovlasý zaklínač jej však bez povšimnutí obešel a zamířil rovnou k Marigoldovi.

Popadl Marigolda za límec, natiskl ho na zeď a zvedl ho do vzduchu. Marigold němě vydechl, ale ústa držel zavřená. Nepromluvil. Jen na Geralta třeštil oči. Coën na něj promluvil. Tím podivným dvojitým hlasem, v tom ještě podivnějším jazyce. Marigold přes Geraltovo rameno viděl, že jeho oči se ze světlounce zelených zabarvily do nepřirozeně tyrkysové. Geralt mu nevěnoval pozornost. Zatřásl s Marigoldem a nahnul se k němu tak blízko, až se dotýkali špičkami nosů. Marigold se třásl strachy. A taky vztekem. Nechápal, co to do Geralta vjelo. Ten se usmál. Ošklivě, škodolibě, křivě. Nahnul se k Marigoldovi ještě blíž a zhluboka se nadechl. Marigolda zalil chlad – najednou se mu zdálo, jako kdyby Geralt svým nádechem vysál veškerý vzduch z jeho plic.

„Geralte!“

Celá místnost zarezonovala Coënovým hlasem. Držel zezadu bělovlasého zaklínače za ramena. Žlutý svetr a tlusté brýle byly ty tam, teď před nimi stál jen v černém nátělníku, vlnité kadeře poletovaly kolem jeho hlavy jako ve větru a jeho oči tyrkysově zářily. Mračil se. Ježíši, teď se na Marigolda mračili oba a jemu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Coën vykřikl zaklínadlo a Geralt zařval. Pustil Marigolda, jako kdyby byl horký plech. Okamžitě se po Coënovi ohnal. Tomu se tak tak podařilo uhnout, ale i Marigold poznal, že je Geralt rychlejší, než ho kdy předtím viděl. Co však pobral do rychlosti, chybělo mu v přesnosti. Ještě dvakrát couvajícího Coëna minul, tomu se povedlo v zápalu boje podkopnout Geraltovi nohy. S hlasitou ránou žuchnul na podlahu, až se celá místnost zatřásla. Na konferenčním stolku spadlo kyvadlo rovnou do stříbrného poháru, ten se převrhl a jeho obsah kapal v hustém čůrku na podlahu. Svíčky vzplály jasně žlutým plamenem. Coën se pokusil Geraltovi sednout na hruď a zpacifikovat ho, ale nebyl dost rychlý. Geralt ho odhodil, vyškrábal se na nohy a zamířil ven. Svíčky zhasly. Coën bolestně zaúpěl, jak vrazil zády rovnou do hrany kuchyňského ostrůvku. Vyplivnul svazek bylinek a hrozitánsky se rozkašlal. Pak se sehnul k vyděšenému Marigoldovi a pomohl mu na nohy.

„Jsi celý?“ zeptal se, tentokrát už normálním hlasem. Jeho vlasy i oči se pomalu navracely do normálu.

Marigold vyplašeně kývnul.

„Můžeš to vytáhnout z pusy, náš démonický kamarád už tu dávno není,“ zabručel. Marigold si ústa vyprázdnil a konečně se zhluboka nadechl.

„C-Co mu je? Kam šel?“

Coën se vrhnul ke své brašně, která se povalovala na pohovce. Vytáhl z ní lahvičku z tmavého skla, takovou, jaké s sebou nosíval Geralt, když šel do akce. „Je posedlej,“ povzdechl si a odtrhl z lahvičky pečeť. „Zaklínači zlé duchy a podobné potvory přitahují. Máme na to takové zvláštní fluidum. Většinou je jednoduché se nám dostat do hlavy, ale není jednoduché, v ní zůstat. Ale co, občas se zadaří.“ Odšpuntoval lahvičku a nalil si její obsah do hrdla. Až teď začalo Marigoldovi docházet, že je Coën opravdu taky zaklínač. Pod vytahaným rolákem se skrývala svalnatá, jizvami posetá postava. Jasně, nebyl tak udělanej jako Geralt, ale kdo byl. Marigold si promnul spánky, bolest hlavy pomalu ustávala. Sledoval, jak se Coënovy zornice roztahují, jeho oči černají a obličej bledne. Kolem očí mu naskákaly modré žíly.

„Vezmi mou brašnu, Marigolde,“ zavrčel. Jeho hlas byl hrubý a chraplavý. „Potřebuju, abys šel se mnou. Zvládneš to?“

„Jo, jasně. Jasně, zvládnu to,“ kývnul Marigold. Opakoval si to spíš proto, aby přesvědčil sám sebe. Coën se usmál, což v jeho zaklínačské podobě vypadalo ještě děsivěji, než když se mračil, a poplácal Marigolda po rameni.

„Nezabiju ti ho, neboj.“ Odpověděl na otázku, která Marigolda hlodala ze všech nejvíc. Podal mu svou ošoupanou koženou brašnu a vyrazil ven. Marigold měl co dělat, aby jeho dlouhým krokům stačil, ale neměl dost odvahy na to, aby poprosil, aby zpomalil. Přece jen museli Geralta najít co nejrychleji. Coën však vypadal, že ví přesně, kam jdou. Možná Geralta slyšel nebo cítil. Nebo se řídil podle toho, jak mu vibroval medailon na krku. Marigold jednou zažil, že ho Geralt při lovu používal jako virguli na hledání vody. Vyběhli ven a Coën rovnou zahnul za roh. Obešli budovu a stanuli u vchodu do starých opuštěných garáží postavených ještě někdy za dob těžkého komunismu. Marigoldovi se nechtělo dovnitř. Opravdu _hodně_ se mu nechtělo jít dovnitř. Coën však nečekal ani vteřinu, rozrazil těžká železná vrata a vstoupil do potemnělé, rozlehlé budovy.

„Nevíš, co ho mohlo tak rozrušit?“ zeptal se Marigolda. Trochu zpomalil a se zájmem se rozhlížel kolem. Rekognoskoval terén. Protože každý zaklínač musel nejprve vědět, v jakém terénu se bude zápas odehrávat, to Marigoldovi Geralt vždycky kladl na srdce. Marigold si nebyl jistý proč, protože on sám se s žádnou příšerou nikdy prát nehodlal.

„Rozrušit?“

„Poslouchej, posednout zaklínače není vůbec jednoduché. Kdyby byl plně při síle a soustředěný, ani ten nejpodlejší poltergeist by to nedokázal. Rozhodně ne během rituálu. Něco ho muselo nahlodat.“

„Já nevím, on se mi nikdy s ničím moc nesvěřuje…“ Až na dnešek. Před chvílí se mi posvěřoval až až, pomyslel si Marigold.

„Cokoliv, co by ho mohlo rozhodit. Nenapadá tě nic? Něco, z čeho byl smutný, nedostal třeba zas nějaký zdupávací dopis od Vesemira? Nenaštvala ho paní Yennefer? Nepohádali jste se? Nevrátil se z nějaké nepovedené zakázky?“

Marigold polknul. Ajaj.

„Snad… Snad jen…“

Coën se zastavil. Koukal na Marigolda s jakousi směsicí zvídavosti, ochoty a podrážděnosti v očích. Ale tu podrážděnost Marigold přisuzoval tomu zaklínačskému elixíru. Geralt se tak tváříval taky.

„Budeš se smát…“

„Nebudu se smát, Marigolde. Ale potřebuju to vědět. Prosím.“

Marigold si otřel nos. Jak by to jen…

„No… Dlouho jsme… Prostě jsme spolu dlouho nespali. Možná mu vadí to.“ Jo. To znělo rozhodně líp, než „zakázal jsem mu se udělat“.

Coënovo tělo se uvolnilo, zaklonil hlavu a zhluboka si odfrknul.

„No, tak si ještě užijem.“

„Slíbils, že se nebudeš smát!“

„Marigolde, tohle není sranda,“ povzdechl si Coën. „Kdyby ho něco štvalo nebo byl smutnej, vymluvil bych ho z toho. Ale takhle… Ne, nekoukej na mě tak. Vím, na co myslíš a ne, nenechám tě. Styk s posednutým člověkem není nic pro slabé povahy a většinou končí hodně, _hodně_ špatně.“

Marigold si nervózně skousnul spodní ret a zadíval se do země. V životě by ho nenapadlo, že něco tak nevinného způsobí Geraltovi tolik problémů.

„Holt na to budeme muset jít postaru.“

Coën se napřímil a prokřupal si klouby na rukou. V tom ztuhnul. Marigold v něm na okamžik spatřil Geralta. Ten pohyb znal. Coën něco slyšel. A on to v mžiku uslyšel taky. V poslední vteřině čapl k zemi a Geralt se prořítil těsně nad ním. Coën po něm ve vzduchu chňapl. Zadařilo se. Chytil Geralta rovnou za kotník, využil jeho spád a váhu, ladně se otočil na patě a mrštil jím o nejbližší zeď. Geralt bolestně heknul, ale bez větších obtíží se ihned zvedl.

„Nechte mě na pokoji!“ vykřikl. Marigoldovi z toho zvuku ztuhla krev v žilách. Tohle přece nebyl Geraltův hlas. Tedy, byl to Geraltův hlas. Ale nebyl sametově jemný a hluboký, jako když mluvil normálně. Nebyl ani chraplavý a vrčivý, jako po požití zaklínačských elixírů. Byl řezavý a klokotavý a Marigolda z něj bolely uši.

„Vylez,“ odpověděl Coën s naprostým klidem. „Nech ho být. V zaklínačově těle dlouho nepřežiješ.“

Geralt se rozesmál. Marigoldovi naskočila husí kůže.

„Že ne? Je slabej jak májový kotě. Jediný, na co myslí, je ten skrček za tebou. Na mě si ještě ani nevzpomněl.“

„Dřív nebo později tě zničí,“ odvětil Coën. „Zmrzačí tě dřív, než stihneš zmrzačit ty jeho. Rozebere tě na kousky. Nemáš proti němu šanci.“

„Vždycky mám šanci,“ vyprskl Geralt. „Je velkej a silnej, takový tělo se neopouští!“

Coën si povzdechl.

„Prosím. Nechci se prát se svým přítelem.“

„Tak to máš hodně blbý,“ zazubil se Geralt. Hbitě vystřelil kupředu. Vší silou se po Coënovi napřáhl, ale zaklínač byl rychlejší. Očima těkal po místnosti. Vypočítával kroky, potřeboval být o dva tahy před démonem. A taky, že bude. Mrštně se protáhl kolem něj a uštědřil mu pořádný kopanec do zad. Geralt odletěl po hlavě přes půl budovy a dopadl se zafuněním na zaprášenou podlahu. Do háje, na první pohled se nezdálo, že by měl Coën proti Geraltovi sebemenší šanci, kor když neměl meč, ale svou mrštností Marigoldovi připomínal velkou, ladnou kočkovitou šelmu. Vycenil zuby a vrhnul se znovu na Geralta. Ten se však tentokrát nedal. Uskočil a ve chvíli, kdy Coën došlápl, vrazil mu pořádný levý hák. Marigold se bolestně zašklebil. Věděl, že je Geralt pravák, ale taky věděl, že v levačce má víc síly. Ani taková rána však Coëna nemohla zastavit. Okamžitě se na bílého vlka vrhnul znovu. Neúnavně, výpad za výpadem, útočil a snažil se Geralta co nejvíc unavit, co nejvíc vyčerpat. Posednutí bylo pro tělo velkou zátěží, a to platilo i pro Geralta, který byl ze založení sportovec. Začínal zaostávat. Posledních několik výpadů se jen kryl, nemohl najít vhodnou příležitost k vlastnímu útoku. Těkal očima sem a tam, sotva druhého zaklínače zvládl pohledem zachytit. Coën mu neposkytl ani vteřinku, ve které by se mohl rozhodnout, kterou rukou zaútočit, nevěnoval mu ani centimetr místa, na kterém by se Geralt mohl otočit a přešlápnout do výhodnější pozice.

„Marigolde!“ zařval. „V brašně! Velký krystal!“

Marigold v brašně zašátral a opravdu nahmatal krystal větší než samotná jeho dlaň.

„Mám!“ vyhrknul.

Geralt využil milisekundy Coënovy nepozornosti. Kopnul zaklínače do břicha a prudce ho popadl. Než se Coën nadál, užíval si krátký let přes garáž.

„Dej to sem!“ vyštěkl Geralt. Vrhnul se k Marigoldovi, kterému nezbylo nic jiného, než zavřít oči a s krystalem přitisknutým k hrudi se přikrčit, aby mu prudký náraz nezlomil vaz.

Z dálky se ozval Coënův hromový hlas. S napřaženou rukou vykřikl zaklínadlo. Jenže místo Geralta trefil Marigolda. Nárazová vlna mu vyrazila z plic všechen vzduch a odhodila ho do stany jako hadrovou panenku. Po dopadu na zaprášenou podlahu udělal dva kotrmelce, než se zastavil. Bolestně zachrčel, nicméně krystal k sobě zodpovědně tisknul dál. Geralt mu byl v patách. Coën byl příliš daleko a na další znamení neměl dost síly. Marigold se vyškrábal na nohy. Geraltovi nemohl utéct, byl moc rychlý a moc naštvaný. Jenže to byl Marigold taky. Rozhodně se zahleděl blížícímu se Geraltovi do očí. Bílý vlk se k němu řítil úchvatnou rychlostí, jenže Marigoldovi to bylo tak trochu jedno. Vzpomněl si na všechno, co mu kdy Geralt jen tak mezi řečí řekl o boji zblízka. Tak pojď. Hezky tělo na tělo. Těsně před Geraltovým dopadem se přikrčil a vykročil do strany. Vyhnul se pěsti, která mířila přímo na jeho spánek, a natočil se přesně tak, aby Geralt zakopl o jeho nohu. Pak se prudce otočil a napřáhl ruku s krystalem. Vší silou mrštil, jenže těsně potom, co čirý kámen pustil, Geralt ho zezadu nečekaně chytil za zápěstí. V paži mu při tak nečekaném nárazu do překážky píchlo. Jenže krystal už dávno letěl někam ke Coënovi. Geralt rozlíceně zařval. Tak šíleně, až z toho tuhla krev v žilách. A pak vykřikl i Marigold. Geralt v záchvatu zuřivosti jeho rukou škubnul, Marigold uslyšel prasknutí… A omdlel.

Coën v poslední chvíli změnil směr. Krystal by stejně tak jako tak dopadl na podlahu, puknul uprostřed a rozlétl se na dvě poloviny. To mu teď bylo jedno. Zaklínač se ze všech sil vrhnul na bestii, kterou čím dál víc ovládal vztek. Než se mu podařilo Geralta zezadu popadnout a odhodit stranou, stačil Marigoldovi uštědřit další dvě pořádné rány. Jeho oči byly rudé a podlité krví. Cenil zuby, byl nepřirozeně nahrbený a vrčel jako vlk. Coën si stoupl před Marigolda a zaujal obranný postoj. V obličeji se mu nezračilo nic jiného než klid. Zhluboka dýchal. Pomalu. Měl Geralta přečteného. Znal jeho pohyby. I přes to, že jej teď ovládal někdo jiný, jeho tělo mělo stále v paměti ty stejné výpady, které si zafixovalo během stovek let tréninku.

Geralt se rozběhl proti němu. Coënovy oči se zaleskly.

Odrazil ránu. A druhou. Vykryl třetí, pokusil se zasadit čtvrtou, ale Geralt uskočil. Další rána přišla k jeho pravému boku. Další levý hák sotva vykryl. Dupnul a udělal ve vzduchu prstem znamení. Geralt zavrávoral, ale rovnováha se mu hned vrátila. A spolu s ní přišla i další vlna vzteku. Byl zaslepený. Už ani nemluvil. Jediné, co ho hnalo kupředu, byla vidina toho, že zničí mladého muže ležícího na podlaze. A pokud bude nejprve muset rozsápat na kusy zaklínače před ním, tak prosím. Coën v sobě sebral veškerou sílu a s ohlušujícím výkřikem dupnul znovu. Tentokrát Geralt rovnováhu ztratil úplně a svalil se na záda. Coën mrštně vyskočil a přistál Geraltovi přímo na hrudi. Dlouho tam však nezůstal. Geralt se znovu rozlítil, a než se Coën nadál, měl Geralta nad sebou. Jednou rukou pevně svíral jeho hrdlo a druhou do něj zuřivě bušil. Jedna rána. Druhá. Coënovi se na chvíli zatmělo před očima. Hned však znovu přišel ke všem smyslům. Zavřel oči a snažil se soustředit. Nebránil se. Po chvíli rány přestal vnímat. Soustředil se. Myslel jen a jen na ni. Jeho vlasy se opět začaly vlnit v neexistujícím vánku. Nevnímal krev, která se mu spustila z nosu. Nevnímal těžké tělo, které ho tlačilo k hrbolaté podlaze.

Otevřel oči a Geralta oslepilo bílé světlo.

„Sabrino!“

Coënův přidušený, chraplavý hlas se nesl rozlehlou garáží.

Než se Geralt nadál, z Coëna ho smetl nepopsatelný náraz. Ležel v prachu rozvalený na zádech jak široký tak dlouhý a nemohl se pohnout. Snažil se zvednout ruce, pohnout nohama, zakřičet, ale jeho končetiny byly moc těžké a jeho čelist pevně sevřená.

Uviděl nad sebou obličej. Nádherný obličej. Naštvaný obličej.

„A teď z něj vypadni!“ vykřikla. Přitiskla Geraltovi ke spánkům dvě poloviny zlomeného krystalu. A Geralt ztratil vědomí.

***

„Musela jsem Nelghi nechat samotnou doma,“ mračila se Sabrina. Vysoká čarodějka s blonďatými vlasy zapletenými do copu kolem hlavy nedala celou cestu Coënovi pokoj. Ze sedadla spolujezdce chrlila jednu úsečnou poznámku za druhou a Coën, jakožto řidič, klidně přikyvoval a dával jí zapravdu.

„Mrzí mě to, drahá.“

„No to by teda mělo! Víš, co se jí mohlo doma samotné stát?“

„Miláčku, není jí ani půl roku. Zas tak moc toho nesvede.“

„Jak to můžeš takhle říct?!“

„Stačí ji zavřít do postýlky a leží tam jak brambora.“

„Občas jseš fakt hroznej.“

Geralt se nahnul a zadíval se přes podřimujícího Marigolda na dítě sedící v sedačce na zadním sedadle vedle nich. Holčička spala. V drobných ručkách svírala žínku, která měla na jednom rožku našitou usměvavou kočičí hlavičku. Nožky měla zakryté dekou. Ještě aby ne. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že holčička není lidská. Šlo o říční dítě. Pod dečkou s roztomilými zvířátky se dozajista skrýval rybí ocas. Ale co. Tak nebo tak, byla docela roztomilá. A byla Coënova rodina.

„Nechápu, že se dokážeš postarat o děcko, když jseš tak nezodpovědnej.“

„Přenáníš, miláčku.“

„Vzal jsi na vymýtání duchů _nadrženýho_ zaklínače!“

Coën se odmlčel.

„Ok, to byla blbost, přiznávám.“

Geralt se pobaveně usmál. Kdybyste se ho zeptali před sto lety, ani by ho nenapadlo pomyslet na to, že by Coën měl vlastní rodinu. Manželku a teď dokonce i dítě. Vypadal spokojeně. Za domem měl zahradu s organickými rajčaty a rybníčkem pro kapry, které tak rád chytal. V neděli ráno chodil Sabrině koupit čerstvé rohlíky do rodinné pekárny o pár domů vedle. Každý den chodili na dlouhou procházku s malou Nelghi, kterou společně tlačili v kočárku. Každý týden si dělali společnou fotku do rodinného alba. Coën už dávno nestínal bestie, nechytal gryfy a nelovil kikimory. Zaklínačů v Evropě bylo tak akorát a občas bylo těžké sehnat práci (Geralt by mohl povídat), a tak Coën přesedlal z fyzického násilí na to spirituální. Přes šedesáti lety se vydal na cestu po Severní Americe, kde chytal duše, vymýtal ďábly, vyháněl poltergeisty a vůbec, pomáhal vyděšeným amíkům od všech paranormálních potvor. Občas i od těch vymyšlených (protože kdo platí, toho píseň pískej, žeáno). A když se vrátil do Evropy, už u toho zůstal. Však na zabíjení draků byl v okolí Geralt. Takhle si aspoň nelezli do zelí. Navíc, u duchařiny Coënovi nehrozilo takové nebezpečí a mohl se tak bez problémů věnovat své rodině.

„A ty se tam tak blbě nesměj!“ otočila se Sabrina na zadní sedadlo a zamračila se na Geralta. „Pěkně jsi mi ho tam zřídil, máš štěstí, že mu není nic vážnýho.“

„Omlouvám se, Sabrino, opravdu mě to mrzí.“

„To doufám,“ řekla uštěpačně. „Pozveš ho za to na večeři, je ti to jasný? Ale na pořádnou, ne do nějaký levný hospody.“

Geralt se chápavě usmál. Věděl, že to znamenalo jediné. _Vytáhni ho ven. Ať si odpočine. Ať se trochu pobaví._

Marigold se vedle něj zavrtěl a zívnul. Pootevřel oči a otřel si nos. Pořád mu z něj teklo, měl ho podrážděný od prachu, kterého se v garáži nadýchal až až. Vypadal unaveně a ustaraně. Jak by taky ne. Pravé předloktí měl v sádře. Celou dobu, co čekali na pohotovosti, byl zamlklý a zíral do země. Geralt věděl o čem přemýšlí. O zničené kariéře, o promarněných pěti letech na vysoké, o tom, že s loutnou se může rozloučit a odteď bude u nich doma sloužit jako pouhá dekorace na zdi. Že nechá ve štychu všechny své kamarády, že nebude moct s Tintinem hrát, že budou muset zrušit všechny koncerty na středověkých bálech.

Geralt se k němu sehnul a políbil ho do vlasů. Marigold se usmál. Položil si hlavu na jeho rameno a znovu zavřel oči. Byl klidnější. Černé myšlenky ho přešly po prvním prášku od bolesti. Teď myslel na to, že si po pěti letech poprvé od hraní trošku odpočine. Že bude mít dost času na psaní nových písniček. Že se svět přece nezhroutí.

Coën se Sabrinou je z jejich hnědého Hyundai i30 kombi vyhodili před Geraltovým bytem. Kluci se rozloučili jak se zaklínačem a krásnou čarodějkou, tak s malou Nelghi, která už byla vzhůru a se zájmem odpovídala žvatláním na jakékoliv v autě pronesené slovo. Pak už Geralt vpustil Marigolda dovnitř a rovnou zaplul do kuchyně. Oba se potřebovali najíst.

„Chceš si lehnout? Klidně si lehni, vzbudím tě, až budu mít hotovo,“ nabídl Marigoldovi. Ten stál opřený o futra dveří do chodbičky. Geraltův nový byt byl o něco málo větší než ten předešlý, ale stále to byla jen jedna velká místnost. Marigold by se mohl vyplácnout na huňatou kožešinu na podlaze u televize (i po druhém stěhování se stále shodovali na tom, že postel zkrátka není nic pro ně) a dát si šlofíka, jenže na to měl v hlavě moc velký svinčík.

„Ne, to je dobrý. Můžu na tebe koukat?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Jasně, jak chceš.“

A tak koukal. Sledoval, jak Geralt krájí cibuli a hází ji do velkého hrnce, který před týdnem koupil v IKEA, a ze kterého měl Geralt neskrývanou radost. Koukal, jak z rychlovarné konvice stoupá pára, jak vodu Geralt přelévá do jiného hrnce a dává vařit špagety. Byl trochu pomalejší, než jindy, a občas trochu zmatený, ale i tak vařil rychleji, než by to kdy zvládl Marigold sám.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

Odmlčel se. Přemýšlel, jak se zeptat.

„Opravdu se za mě stydíš?“

Geralt se zarazil. „Co?“

„Stydíš se za mě?“ zopakoval Marigold. „Řekni mi to. Upřímně.“

Geralt si povzdechl a odložil nůž.

„Co tě to popadlo?“

„Říkal jsi to. U Coëna v bytě jsi… Mi to říkal. Myšlenkama.“ Marigold sklonil hlavu. Bylo mu to trapné. Nechtěl se Geralta doprošovat o ujištění, nechtěl Geralta z ničeho osočovat, ale… „Prosím. Jestli ti na mě něco vadí, musíš mi to říct, abych to mohl změnit.“

„Ale já přece nechci, abys cokoliv měnil,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Mám tě rád takovýho, jakej jseš. I když…“

„I když co?“ zamračil se Marigold.

„I když jseš občas trochu otravnej,“ zazubil se Geralt.

„Tak to ti pěkně děkuju.“

„A motáš se mi pod nohy.“

„Ha ha.“

„A neumíš v kuchyni používat koření.“

„Tak to by stačilo, ne?“ ušklíbl se Marigold.

„Říkals, že ti mám říct, co mi vadí,“ zachechtal se Geralt.

Marigold si s úsměvem povzdechl.

„Takže si nemyslíš, že jsem k ničemu?“

Geralt rozpřáhl ruce a pokynul mu, aby přišel k němu. Opatrně Marigolda objal, tak, aby neublížil zasádrované ruce zavěšené na šátku.

„Poslouchej. Ať už jsem ti dneska řekl cokoliv, a věř mi, že jsem rád, že si to sám nepamatuju, jinak bych se na sebe nemohl do konce života podívat, pusť to z hlavy. Tihle duchové a démoni a ostatní potvory se chytnou těch pár pochybností ve tvé mysli a znásobí je do obrovských rozměrů.“

„Takže o mě pochybuješ.“

„Jasně, že jo. Marigolde, každej z nás občas pochybuje o lidech kolem sebe.“ Vzal Marigoldovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho na čelo. „A o sobě taky.“ Vtisknul mu polibek na nos a opřel se čelem o Marigoldovo. Ten vypadal posmutněle. „Pokaždý, když tě s sebou beru ven, se bojím, že to nezvládneš. Že se ti něco stane a já tě z toho nedokážu vysekat.“ Pohladil ho po tváři a jemně ho zatahal za vlasy za pravým uchem. Marigold se pousmál. Z nějakého důvodu ho to vždycky uklidnilo. „Pokaždé se domů vracím jako hlupák, protože zjistím, že zvládneš mnohem víc, než si myslím. Tak se tím netrap, dobře?“

„Dobře.“ Marigold kývnul a naklonil se ke Geraltovi. Jemně ho políbil a skousl mu spodní ret. Geralt zavrčel. „Do prdele, pátek je tak strašně daleko…“

Marigold se znovu otřel svými rty o jeho a s šibalským úsměvem se mu zadíval do očí.

„Mlč. Teď si hezky sedneš a já ti ho vykouřím tak dobře, že už o mě nikdy pochybovat nebudeš.“


End file.
